Jiei: Bodyguard
by syaoran no hime
Summary: KurapikaNeon. With Right Nostrad's death, it is very simple for him to drop his job and go, but protecting the prophetess had simply gone beyond the call of duty.
1. Default Chapter

Jiei (Bodyguard)

Notes: The events here follow the last few episodes of HxH as I remembered it when I watched the anime some years ago. Please forgive my inconsistency with the real plot, as well as OOC-ness (I told you, it had been quite awhile since I last saw an episode ^^). It goes without saying that Neon-chan, Kura-chan, and the rest of my tomodachi-tachi in the anime are copyrighted by Yoshihiro Togashi.

It was a rainy night for the York New City, and the young man with flaxen hair was walking down the streets purposefully. He was restrained many times by his friends, asking him to leave for tomorrow his mission.

But he couldn't.

He simply could not bear the thought of resting when his heart wouldn't.

So here he was, walking under the rain, protected by a mere hood. Of course, he stood out from the crowd- the people who had grown wary of the security of the world's biggest auction market, and he was certainly a conspicuous character in his get-up. It couldn't be helped; Leorio and the others remembered to shop for a six-can pack of beer, a bag of potato chips, and a pack of what seemed like Killua's favorite chocolate snack, but for the love of Hades, they forgot to buy an umbrella. 

He gathered his hood closer to his body. His contact lenses-shielded eyes darted back and forth across the streets. This was the only road left that he had not yet uncovered in the city map.

He flicked a wet strand of his hair behind his ear. No, she couldn't have gone very far. As far as Neon Nostrad was concerned, the only ground her sensitive, rosy soft heels could take were marbled hotel floors and lush carpeting of her limousine. It goes without saying that he was sure a few hours of delay could not hinder him from seeing her as soon as possible.

He had earlier went to check on Elaiza and the other maids, but they helplessly replied that the Nostrad lass was able to escape from them, telling that she was just going to the bathroom. Earlier, the young girl had been throwing tantrums, demanding to see her father, or whoever could tell her where her Papa was.

Anxiety, uncharacteristic for someone like him who had no reason for that because his moves were always smooth and well planned, crept into his system. The streetlights were either dim or unlit at all- and that was bothersome. In a place like York New City, simple things like that are promptly taken care of. But not for tonight, or the coming nights. Everyone still had to snap out of the nightmare brought by the Ginei Ryodan.

"Damn, where is she?" he heard himself muttering, not without a touch of urgency. A young unescorted woman who had no previous experiences in dealing with people other than her maids and bodyguards and her selfish father, Neon was in trouble.

His nen then picked up a familiar aura. His eyes crossed over to the other side of the streets, and there he found the familiar backside of his boss. She was leaning on a display glass window of a dress shop, soaked to the skin.

Without thinking twice, he went towards her. She still had not noticed his presence, and would have continued to be oblivious if her eyes had not caught his reflection on the window. 

She turned to him slowly. "K-Kurapika?"

 He promptly took off his hood and wrapped it around her tiny figure. "Let's go. Elaiza and the others are very worried about you already."

She stepped back, shivering. "Kurapika, I don't want them. They won't tell me where Papa is…"

He inhaled deeply, then in the calmest voice he could muster, he broke the news. "Your father, my boss, is gone. He's dead."

"L-Like Daltzorne?" she whispered, trembling.

"Yes," he replied monotonously.

"That's…too bad," she whispered, eyes shaking. He could feel his heart going out to her. The young lady before her was not equipped to deal with the darker side of life, obviously. And perhaps, she was at lost with what to feel for her father who had never been really a father to her.

Her eyes, confused as a lost kitten, looked up to him. "So where am I going now? What will I do?"

"I will take you to Elaiza," he said. "You will get a fresh change of clothes so you won't get a cold."

"And get a cup of hot chocolate?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled. "And that too."

She blinked at the first smile she ever received since everyone was sent to chaos by the people she heard her maids call the "Spiders". His smile was enough to warm her whole body up that had been particularly sensitive to the bitter chill of the mourning York New City.

She followed him quickly, like a duckling trailing behind its mother. She was too tired to even think; too many things had happened too fast. It seemed just like yesterday when she was greatly upset by the news of her shopping trip to the auction site cancelled. It was then that she met an enigmatic young man who promised to smuggle her into the auction. Naturally, she was thrilled, especially since she wanted to rebel on her father who was a chronic promise breaker. The next thing she knew, her most precious nen was stolen- it was the scariest thing that ever happened to her. It was the only thing that her father would get excited about when they were together. Now that she lost it, how was she going to face him?

Then one thing happened after the other. She was asked by a swollen-eyed Elaiza to leave the hotel with her, and pitying her favorite maid, she did as told.

But then, she suddenly thought of her Papa. As much as she fears to face him, she still wanted to know where he was. No one could answer her questions, and so, she decided to go out and find her father herself.

She sneezed, breaking her train of thoughts. This prompted her bodyguard to turn around and face her, frowning in concern. "Neon-sama, daijoubu ka?"

She shook her head, for she was reared to be honest and to always state what she wants. "I am cold."

Kurapika took his eyes off the girl and looked around the streets. Strangely, no store was open in the city that never sleeps. He turned to her again apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Neon-sama. We'll have to make it to the hotel so you can sit by the fireplace."

She frowned. "Naze? I want something warm! It's too cold, I don't want this." She sat down the sidewalk, pouting. "I'm tired too."

Kurapika sighed, then knelt down. "Put your arms around my neck and kneel down behind me."

"Why, does your back itch?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"You said you want something warm and you are tired. So go do as I say," he ordered.

She quickly followed him. It felt strange, having someone tell her what to do. But she found it refreshing; she knew and trusted this young man. He lent her his only shawl, and he was walking under the rain unprotected because of her. These simple things tell her that he meant her no harm.

Kurapika carried her in a piggyback. "Just hold tight, and we'll make it to the hotel."

She nodded and pressed her cheek on his hair. "I want to sleep."

"I'm not stopping you," he said simply.

She let out a small giggle and laid her head trustingly on his back. Soon enough, she had drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Wow, Kurapika, is that what I think it is?" asked Gon Freecs, eyes wide as he looked at the sleeping girl behind his shoulders.

"All right, Gon, what do you think it is then?" he asked, fairly amused by the surprise in the young boy's face that he didn't bother to conceal.

"Er…"

Killua was more candid. "A girl?! You left the hospital at a rainy night right after one hell of a battle with those monsters just so you can pick up a girl?!!"

Leorio smirked. "Your priorities had always boggled me anyhow, Kurapika."

"Thank you, Leorio," he said smoothly. "Actually, I would appreciate it more if you guys give way and let me find my boss a place to sleep in."

"Boss?!" The three chorused, eyes on the pink-haired girl.

"I work for her," he explained, as he laid down Neon on the only bed available, on his hospital bed.

 Leorio smiled wickedly. "You do know very well that the bed is your bed, don't you?"

"Of course," said the Kuruta male. "But I would be quite comfortable on the chair."

"B-But you're sick!" protested Gon in his usual display of naïveté. "Why don't we get another unit-"

"And who do you think would pay for it?" snapped Killua.

Gon rubbed his cheek. "Gee…um, Kurapika's health insurance?"

Kurapika smiled. "Gon, I never got around to picking one, but thanks to you, maybe I will do that soon."

Killua snorted. "Fine, fine. I'll pay for it."

Leorio smiled. "I don't know what the doctors will say when they find out that we're using their rooms like hotels."

Gon smiled. "They'll be grateful, especially since Killua here is a gracious tipper." He smiled at the sleeping girl. "But I have a feeling that Kurapika would still insist that he stays with her…uh, what's her name?"

"Neon. Neon Nostrad." He sat down on the visitor's chair, sighing. "It was a good thing that I decided to check on her. She did as I expected; she ran away from her maids."

"Wow, she looks really soaked," remarked Gon.

"Which reminds me, do you have a set of fresh clothes I can borrow? I want Neon…Neon-sama to change when she wakes up," said Kurapika.

Gon shrugged helplessly, then looked at Killua, who shrugged too. Leorio groaned. "Kurapika, we took you to the hospital right after you fainted, for Christ's sake. Do you think we had the time to pack our things?"

He reluctantly backed down. His friends had a point.

"But awhile ago, when we bought ammunition for tonight," said Killua, looking at the six-can pack of beer on the table. "We chanced upon Senritsu, and she had the presence of mind to bring you your remaining possessions…including your clothes. By the way, she asked us to inform her when you will be allowed to accept visitors. She's worried about you."

"Thanks," he said. "Where's my things?"

Gon pointed to the small bag in the corner of the room. He went to it and unzipped the bag. There it was, a long-sleeved shirt he used when he stained his own shirt with the blood of one of the Spiders he killed.

"OK, now that you are settled, maybe you can start resting already, don't you think?" asked Leorio.

He chuckled. "Fine."

Killua looked at his own soaked clothes that he was wearing. "Why don't you use that spare shirt yourself? You can just go buy your boss a new shirt tomorrow."

"No, I'm reserving this for Neon-sama, when she wakes up." He plopped down the visitor's chair.

"Told ya!" said Gon cheerfully.

"I am her bodyguard, and I have to look out for her," he said defensively.

"Even when she sleeps?" Killua was incredulous. "How much is she paying you?"

"It's her father who deals with me financially," he explained.

"Father? If she has a father, then you should have taken her to him," said Leorio.

He shrugged. "Right Nostrad is dead. He just died some days ago, actually."

"Oh," his friends chorused, then looked at the girl.

"If her father's dead, then who's paying you?" asked Killua.

"No one."

"But then…why did you still look for her?" asked Leorio. "It's not your job anymore."

"Right, but she has become my obligation." His eyes went to the slumbering girl. "I know that she has nowhere else to go. Like me." His voice softened.

"No way!" said Gon vehemently. "You're not going nowhere, Kurapika. You're going with us! Going to…uh… places! Yeah, that's it! You're going with us when we're going places!"

Killua snorted, then turned to the bodyguard again. "If you're serious with still insisting to be her keeper, then we would welcome her. We'll work out some kind of living arrangement, I hope."

Leorio looked reluctant. "A girl won't fit in with four grown men!" he whined.

"Then the four grown men will have to fit in with the girl," said Gon cheerfully. "Right, Kurapika?"

His eyes softened. "Yes."

Later, Kurapika was seated in the room, all alone. Gon and the others had decided to rent another room in the hospital. He still insisted to stay with Neon; he was afraid that she might wake up in the middle of the night and freak out when she discovers that she was all alone.

He thought about what Leorio proposed- instead of making hasty decisions, she would first join them in an indefinite vacation. Later on, they could decide if they would keep her.

"It's like adopting a pet dog," he mused. He laid the back of his head on the wall, savoring the feeling of finally, FINALLY, heaving off the heaviness in his chest. He was glad that he had realized that there was more to life than seeking vengeance on the Spiders. He still had his whole life to live with his best friends. And worrying about an issue like having a girl in the company was so deliciously trivial, a breath of fresh air from his usual grave thinking and planning. Reminiscent of his more carefree ways back when they were still taking the Hunter's exam.

He snuck a look at the still fast asleep Neon, and he smiled fondly at her. Why he did so, he was not able to dwell on. Pacifying sleep had overtaken him already.

---


	2. 2

"Home sweet home!" announced Gon as he showed his friends proudly his home: a hut fused into a very large and old-looking tree.

"Wow, it's about time!" said Neon, smiling brightly. "We've been walking for days already! I'm so tired!"

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Hmp. How can you say that when all you had been doing was hanging on our backs ever since the start of our journey on foot." It was his turn to carry Neon on a piggyback, while the baggage of the girl was distributed on the backpacks of the three other males.

"My arm hurts already!" complained Neon. "And your back smells! Don't you have any perfume? I should have given you some; you smell like a horse!"

Killua and Gon laughed, while Kurapika gave his doctor-friend a "please-understand-her-she's-just-a-kid" apologetic look.

Leorio groaned, then knelt down as Neon gracefully untangled herself from him. She tiptoed and looked around. "Wow, nice garden, but where's our house?"

Gon grinned and pointed to his home.

Her eyes widened. "You mean that's not a birdhouse?"

Killua's hackle rose with what he felt was a blatant insult to his best friend's house. "Listen, Neon, if you want us not to throw you to that forest so you would be fed to the wild animals there," he said through gritted teeth as he pointed to the woods. "Then I suggest that you learn to be polite."

"Kurapika!" she cried.

"Killua!" sighed the bodyguard.

"What?!" asked the Zordick, exasperated.

At that moment, a tall young man with pleasant-looking face appeared on the balcony. "Gon! Oh wow, you're home!!!"

"Aunt Mito!!!" squealed Gon and Killua at the same time.

Leorio smiled. "Aunt Mito…she's…cute." He joined the rushing youngsters who were heading for Mito. "Aunt Mito!!!"

Kurapika sighed, then turned to Neon. "Let's go and meet Gon's aunt."

She looked uncertain. "W-Will she like me, Kurapika?"

He paused and gazed at the girl. Neon Nostrad was used to people coping with her and not the other way around. Perhaps, meeting new people on her initiative was a foreign experience to her. He smiled reassuringly at her then took her hand. "I'm sure she will, Neon-sama. Everyone loves you." He winced with his white lie. Her own father loved her only because she gives him the access to power and enormous wealth, and the people around her care for her only because of her nen ability as a lovely Ghost writer. 

"I don't think it's true, but because you said so, I will believe," she said quietly, looking at him shyly. She hesitantly took a step towards Mito, and the latter noticed her.

"Ah, Aunt Mito, that's Neon Nostrad, the boss of my other best friend, Kurapika," said Gon, all smiles.

"How do you do, young lady?" asked Mito, smiling at her warmly. She blushed, and mumbled something.

"She said she's pleased to meet you," said Kurapika hurriedly.

"Ah, and you work for her," said Mito, looking at him this time. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your job?"

"I am her bodyguard, Mito-san," he replied courteously.

Gon's aunt shook her head. "You must call me 'Aunt Mito' too, please. And her bodyguard! Ah, she must be a special young lady then."

"Very special," he agreed, ignoring Killua and Leorio's pointed glances at his way.

"Let's go inside, everyone. Gon here didn't tell me that you are coming, so I wasn't able to prepare anything special." She led the way for the five.

"Now as I cook, I suggest that you all take your baths first. I'm sure your journey here had been most tiring," said Mito. "Gon, take care of your friends, ok?"

"Yes, Aunt Mito!" Gon turned to Killua. "You want to take a bath already?"

"Yep!"

"How about you guys?" he asked, looking at the remaining three.

Leorio smiled. "No thanks. I think I'll go to the kitchen and try to see if I can help Aunt Mito with anything."

Neon raised a brow. "Won't I be better if you take a bath first, Leorio? You smell like a wild animal, and Aunt Mito might cook you."

The doctor's face heated. "Why you-"

"Maybe she's right," said Killua. "You kinda smell, actually."

"Fine, fine. Where's the bath?" he asked, groaning.

"And you, Kurapika?" asked Gon.

He paused, then looked at his boss.

"Kurapika?" asked Killua. "It's just yes or no, I mean we won't tax you heavily if you give us a wrong answer. Er, do we have a wrong answer with that question?"

"Will you be fine while I go take a bath?" asked Kurapika at last, looking at Neon.

She smiled. "Sure."

He sighed, relieved. "Good. In that case-" His eyes widened when she began to unbutton her clothes. "N-Neon…Neon-sama! What are you doing?!!!"

"We're taking a bath, right?" she asked, puzzled.

"Y-Yes, but you'll have to wait for us to finish," he explained hurriedly.

"Ah no, bathing alone is no fun!" she complained.

He ignored the snickers if Killua and Leorio. "Neon-sama, listen, you can't take a bath when other people are present. Cleansing of body is a sacred thing that only the person involved should handle, when he or she reaches the age of maturity. Only infants are allowed to bathe with someone else, for their brain is still not yet processed to know how to sanitize themselves."

"That sounded good," said Leorio. "I didn't know how scientific and religious bathing can be at the same time."

"But Elaiza's with me when I bathe!" she protested. "If no one will be with me to take a bath, who would brush my hair and scrub my back?"

"Oh no! That's awful!" cried Killua in mock horror.

Kurapika looked at him warningly, then turned to his boss. "We'll ask Aunt Mito later, ok?"

"Ah, it's still lonely to bathe with no one to talk to!" she cried. "Are you sure I can't take a bath with you guys?"

"We don't mind…" said Leorio slowly.

"Leorio!" snapped Kurapika.

"Hey, we don't want the young lady lonely now, do we?" the doctor said defensively.

The bodyguard turned his attention once more to his ward. "You can go unpack while you wait for us."

"But Elaiza does the unpacking for me!" she protested.

"You should have brought Elaiza along," said Gon worriedly. "Neon-san will have a hard time living with us and adjusting to our way of living."

Kurapika hated to admit it, but Gon may be right. He sighed.

Neon noticed that, and she looked down. "Ah, yoroshii. I don't want to trouble Kurapika. I will just wait outside." She sat down by the door. "Hurry up, ok?"

The four looked at each other, then collectively groaned.

"Your turn now, Nostrad," said Killua as he wiped his hair dry.

Neon excitedly took the towel and robes that Kurapika handed her. "Call me when we will eat, ok? You can bring me a tray of food here."

Killua's eyes widened. "What?!" He looked at Gon, who was grinning. "Can you believe that? I don't even have the same privilege in _my_ house!"

She turned to her bodyguard. "Bring me my food."

Kurapika shook his head firmly. "I'm sorry, Neon-sama, you must join us downstairs when we eat."

It was the first time that someone deliberately disobeyed her, save for Daltzorne who was always the one to break the news of her father not coming to visit her or her shopping trip cancelled. Her eyes crinkled in anger. "Don't you dare talk to me! Don't come near me! I hate you!" She barged into the bath and slammed the door shut.

"You did the right thing, Kurapika," said Leorio, patting his shoulders. "Although for me, the definition of your job borders more on babysitting than bodyguarding."

No sooner that Kurapika had finished unpacking Neon's things when he heard her scream. He stood up, panicked. _Did she bump her head on the tub and saw blood? Did Leorio peep on her? Damn!_

He kicked the door open and found Neon's face buried on her hands, shaking her head repeatedly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, rushing to her side, uncaring whether the edge of his clothes  was getting wet.

"The soap got into my eyes," she whispered fretfully. "Itai! I'm going to be blind!"

"No, you won't," he said firmly, inwardly relieved that it wasn't anything serious. "Here, show me your face and we'll take the soap off."

She did as told, and he scooped water on to her eyes. Awhile later, she sighed. "It's gone." She then frowned. "Hey, who told you to come to me and talk to me? I hate you!"

"Do you?" he asked, mouth twitching. "I saved you from soap blindness."

"I hate you! Get away from me! Away!!!" she shrieked, splashing water at him in an effort to make him go away. He tried to block the water with his hands, but knowing it wasn't doing any good, tried to grab her hands instead.

She gasped and tried to pull away, and he ended up falling over to the tub. "K-Kurapika!" She quickly pulled him up. "Kurapika, are you ok? Why did you jump into the tub?"

"I didn't," he choked as he sputtered water. "You pulled me here!"

"I-I did?" she asked.

"Yes!" he snapped. "In fact-" He stopped talking when he noticed that her loincloth wrapped around her breast was starting to loosen. Before he could stop himself, he re-knotted the tie in front of her chest. 

Just then, Gon came in. "I heard a scream and-" He froze when he saw the two in the tub.

"It's not what you think," said Kurapika through gritted teeth as he passed the plate to the boy.

"I know that," said Gon cheerfully. "You've been telling me that over and over since two hours ago."

"Just making sure you got your facts straight," sighed the Kuruta.

Killua and Leorio just stared at them, puzzled. No one would speak about what they were talking about.

Neon, on the other hand, was eating cheerfully. "Yummy! Why don't Papa's chefs make dishes as good as this?"

Mito laughed. "Maybe I'll ask your Papa to order your food from us here. That will be extra income for our town."

"Papa is dead," shrugged Neon.

Mito fell silent, and looked at the males. She certainly had a lot of questions to ask them tonight.

**tsuzuku**  


	3. 3

"The daughter of one of the most powerful families in the York New City?!" Aunt Mito was astounded, to put it mildly. "So then…why is she here with you?"

"She has nowhere to go," replied Gon. "Kurapika, on the other hand, feels that she is too young to fend off for herself, so he continued his bodyguard duties for her."

"But someone like her who grew up in a place where people wait on her…are you sure that she would adjust well in our home?" asked the woman.

Leorio sighed. "We tried telling Kurapika that, but he was adamant. Ah well, it is he who will baby-sit the kid, not us, right?"

"Speaking of babysitter, where is Kurapika?" asked Killua, looking around the room.

"I think he brought Neon-san a blanket," said Gon.

"Great! Now Kurapika was promoted to being her personal slave!" Leorio rolled his eyes.

***

"Neon-sama."

She blinked and turned around. Kurapika was standing behind her, holding a maroon blanket.

"You shouldn't be outside when it is this cold," he gently admonished her.

"I don't feel cold!" She raised her chin in defiance. "Besides, I am enjoying the night here."

"Why?" he asked. "Don't we have the night sky in York New City too?"

"It's different here," she replied thoughtfully. "It feels much more peaceful here, you know. The breeze is kind and intends not to freeze me. The branches of the tree sway and dance with the wind for me. The stars twinkle more brightly than they used to just to delight me." Her eyes softened. "Everything feels…yummy."

"Yummy?" He failed to suppress a chuckle. For all her poetic words awhile ago, that came as a surprise.

"Yes, yummy." Neon nodded solemnly. "I think that the whole world may stop revolving at this place."

Silence.

"I would love to take Papa here. It would relax him, don't you think so, Kurapika?" she turned to him, eyes asking.

"Y-Yes, Neon-sama."

"But I'm glad you came here," she continued. "Because aside from Papa, I think you are the one who needs to see this too."

His forehead creased. "Really?"

She smiled tenderly. "You were frightening the first time…the first time I saw you up close. Your eyes were lifeless…like looking at dead swamp. Murky and indiscernible, dull and blank. I've seen so many eyes…greedy eyes, bloodlusty eyes, eyes unseeing…"

"But your eyes are different. They're not evil, but they're not good. They're just…well, empty. And that was the most cruel one I've ever known."

"You…you see it that way?" he asked quietly. 

She nodded, then looked down. "You really…think I don't care much about others, ne?"

"Neon-sama…"

Her eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. "Ah well, past is past!"

"Neon-sama, when you agreed to leave with Eliza…wasn't that proof enough that you cared?" he asked gently. "Or that you ran away, searching for your father that one rainy night?"

She looked at him doubtfully.

He squeezed her shoulders fondly. "Now that you've told me how you see my eyes, let me describe yours. Your eyes are those of a little girl trapped in a young woman's body. Those eyes tell of so much love in your heart that you are afraid to release and reveal. Your eyes can make miracles happen, especially when you smile."

She blinked, then beamed. "My eyes must be very beautiful."

He nodded. "Don't be afraid to show what your eyes can do."

"Right! But you must do that yourself too," she said. "Your eyes are like mine…they need release too, don't you think?"

He was speechless.

"Good night, Kurapika!" With that, she ran back into her room, leaving her bodyguard stunned.

***

The next morning, Neon woke up, expecting Eliza to appear in the door with her neatly pressed outfit ready to wear, as well as a breakfast tray on her lamp table.

Her eyes fell on the wooden ceiling, and it was then that she realized that there was no Eliza in this place.

She scowled, her good mood disappearing. After running her fingers through her rose-colored mane, she left the room and gracefully went down the stairs.

"Kurapika?" she called.

"Kurapika is out with his friends," said an old woman's voice. She turned and saw a plump woman in her eighties smiling at her kindly. "Now won't you take breakfast with us?"

"Um…" She stopped herself from asking for breakfast in bed. After her talk with Kurapika last night, she had resolved to herself that she would try to please the people around her as much as possible, just so they would care for her back…just like what Kurapika did.

"Y-Yes!" she replied and followed the old lady into the dining room. "Where is Aunt Mito?"

"Oh, she's out in the parlor, serving breakfast."

"To whom?"

"You'll see in a little while."

***

"Your eyes can tell so much love springs forth from your heart," recited Leorio solemnly, raising his arms for emphasis. "Your eyes can make miracles happen, especially when you—"

"Knock it off, Leorio," said Kurapika, rolling his eyes. The four of them were asked by Aunt Mito to catch fishes for today's lunch, but it seemed only the three of them were actually doing work. The doctor had opted to serve as an entertainer to them, and to his dismay, Leorio had oh-so-cheerfully decided to focus his antics on HIM.

"Yeah, knock it off, Leorio," agreed Killua. "Kurapika is nearing his boiling point—"

Gon squealed. "I caught a big one!!! Wow, Aunt Mito will be so happy!"

"Anyway," said Kurapika smoothly, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. It would only motivate Leorio further. "I want to reprimand you for spying on Neon-sama and I. That is a shameful thing for a respectable man like you to do."

"Respectable?" Killua looked astonished. "Do you need a dictionary to understand how you just described Leorio?"

Gon grinned. "And another fish! Yes!!! What a hearty lunch for us, yes siree!!"

The man rolled his sleeves up his elbow. "You know, you shouldn't be so defensive if it doesn't mean much."

"Neon-sama is in the lowest point of her life now," the Kuruta lad explained through gritted teeth. "So you see, she needs all the encouragement she can get."

"Encouragement like 'your eyes are very beautiful'?" teased the doctor.

"Yes. Now please shut up. I am concentrating on catching a fish." He turned his attention back to the water.

"You guys are chasing away the fishes!" complained Gon. "You have to be really quiet if you guys want to catch them!"

Killua sighed. "My arm hurts already, and no fish wants to get caught and be eaten. Why can't I just use my _nen_?"

The olive green-clad boy laughed. "Because it's fun not use your _nen _once in a while."

"A painful arm is not my idea of fun," said the Zordick dryly.

***

"Ah!! A restaurant!" Neon looked excited.

Aunt Mito nodded. "The people in this town come by our place to eat and chat." She turned her attention to the eggs she was frying. "We lead a simple life here, so you must understand why people drop by frequently here."

Her eyes shone. "I love this place! Ah, the smiles here are so warm and friendly…" She looked at Gon's aunt pleadingly. "Can I help out here?"

Mito blinked, then laughed. "Oh, don't bother to help. We can still manage."

"But I want to help! I want, I want, I WANT!" She stomped her feet on the floor, ready to blow her fuse.

Mito calmly placed the fried eggs on the plate and served it to the customers as Neon watched her intently. When Mito made it back to the counter, Neon finally asked, "Well, aren't you going to do anything?" 

Mito smiled and shook her head. "No."

"B-But why?" Back in her mansion, her maids would have already freaked out and tried to console her with the best that they could do, just so she would not cry. So how come this woman wasn't doing the same?

"Just because," said the woman.

"TELL ME!!" she screeched.

Mito paused, then sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you why." She stomped her feet on the floor, just as Neon did awhile ago. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!!!"

Neon sweatdropped along with the people.

Mito smiled. "Now do you understand?"

Neon slowly shook her head. "Y-You looked a little…silly awhile ago."

The woman laughed. "I *knew* you understood." 

The young girl's eyes widened, comprehension finally dawning on her.

***

That night, Kurapika visited her in her room. She was once more out in the balcony, looking up at the stars.

"Kurapika?" she said, not glancing at him.

He paused. He knew that her nen was taken already, and yet she could sense him. He had to smile. "Yes, Neon-sama?"

"Today was fun," she said. "I think I'm starting to like it here. And I like Aunt Mito very much."

He nodded slowly. A young girl yearning for a mother figure.

"Do I have to go home soon?' she asked sadly. "Because that's what Eliza and I do. We move frequently from place to place just when I start to get comfortable. We won't do that, would we, Kurapika?"

He shook his head. "No, Neon-sama."

"I'm glad." She leaned on the wall. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, Neon-sama." He turned to leave, but not without throwing his shoe on the moving figure behind the bushes placed beneath Neon's balcony. A vague "ouch" was heard, making Kurapika grin.

***  
to be continued


	4. 4

Kurapika watched as his mistress went table-to-table, delivering the customers' orders in Aunt Mito's restaurant that morning. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what got into Neon Nostrad for her to suddenly decide that she would serve as a waitress in the eatery and bar of Gon's aunt.

When she informed him that morning of her career move, he did all he could to dissuade the young lady. She need not work; Aunt Mito knew that she was used to her life in the city, and that she was willing to make allowances for her. Besides, she was not used to labor.

All these were dismissed by his perky mistress with a mere shrug. She reasoned that there was no better time for her to get used to labor if not now.

So here he was, unable to take his hawk eyes off her apron-clad form as she cheerfully filled the orders of the patrons.

"Relax, Kurapika," advised Leorio, who noticed his tension-filled aura. "She's not going to mess up." He gestured to Neon, who was waving at their table genkily. The doctor waved back, then turned his attention to the blond. "By gaping at her, you're just distracting her."

Gon affirmed this. "She's doing fine. Aunt Mito says so."

Kurapika sighed and looked back at his noodles. He still hadn't touched the soup that had now gone cold after half an hour.

"Why does she have to do this anyway?" he muttered. "Do you know that I feel that she's in more danger now than back when she was a target of the Spiders?" He looked back at his pink-haired mistress. "She's so near, and yet so far. I couldn't help her."

Killua rolled his eyes. "How will you teach the girl the essence of independence if you always make her rely on you? You can't be with her forever, for crying out loud!"

Now there was a thought. He knew that it was highly improbable that this setup would last for a long time, but he couldn't imagine seeing Neon exist without someone to stand by her and take her fall if she messes up. Someone like him, to be specific.

Leorio must have read his mind, for he was groaning once more. "You worry too much for the girl. She's grown-up. Let her try walking alone."

"And if she gets lost?" he asked.

"You will find her. But until then, stay here and finish your noodles. Aunt Mito's looking at you, and she must already be thinking that you didn't like her cooking," replied Leorio before resuming his interrupted meal.

Gon smiled kindly at him. "She's happy with what she is doing, Kurapika."

And with that, he felt himself calm a little. At last, he picked up his chopsticks and proceeded to eat.

Neon was happy. And he was not about to let his worrisome nature stop her from enjoying this moment.

----------------------------------

But that didn't mean it would stop him from guarding Neon-sama. After breakfast, he refused his friends' offer to go down the lake and bathe. He remembered giving them a flimsy excuse of him having to floss his teeth or something (hey, that was the first thing that came into his mind!). After receiving weird, knowing looks, he made a follow-up of him reading a book. So his three friends left him alone, and he was one happy young man.

So here he was huddled in the corner of the restaurant, disguised as a fisherman, wearing a different color of contact lenses. He was pretending to be engrossed in the only available book in the house – a 7-day eatery menu planner—as he secretly watched the humming pink-haired waitress dispense her duties.

Earlier, he was told also by Aunt Mito that Neon would appreciate it more if he trusts her and don't watch over her anymore, but his anxieties were stubborn.

This was Neon-sama's first-ever day in her first-ever job, and he was going to make sure that it would be hassle-free for her.

"Ohayou!" He heard her greet a customer warmly. The haggard man had just come into the parlor, and his face delivered a message loud and clear – don'tpissmeoff.

Unfortunately, naïve Neon Nostrad was still affably chirping at the customer. "Would you like to try our mock chicken? How about mock steak? We also have delicious vegetable garden soups and salads. Oh, and they are all very affordable!"

The man sat down on a table just beside where Kurapika was seated. Neon followed him still chirpy and genki. She was now holding a notepad, ready to jot down his orders. "You may want to sample our wines. They are age-old and delicious, just right for weary travelers!"   

"Get out of my face," said the man brusquely.

Neon blinked.

"Get.Out."

"S-Sir, won't you order—"

"Are you deaf?" he snapped, making Neon jump. "Get out of my face! You're breaking my eardrums!"

Her eyes widened, and then welled up with tears. Yet her fists clenched into a tight ball told Kurapika that crying was the last thing she would do. She turned away from him in a huff.

The bodyguard seized the chance to take a seat on the grouchy stranger's table. "I know you're not having a good day, my friend," he began, his voice even and quiet, but enough to intimidate anyone, even this I-hate-the-world creature. "But if I were you, I won't lash out on that waitress." He looked at him in the eye, his thick contact lenses unable to suppress the piercing gaze he was giving him.

The man gulped, then turned away. Satisfied, Kurapika occupied his table once more as if nothing happened and continued reading the recipe of beef stew.

When Neon arrived once more, determined to get the order of the man, she got the surprise of her life when the person suddenly mellowed, graciously giving her his order, and later, giving her a big tip.

She was dumbfounded, but with her usual naïveté, shrugged that off.

In the corner, Kurapika smiled to himself.

---------------------

The afternoon passed with no other incident like that happening. Kurapika was even starting to feel less tensed, although he still had not stopped his hawk-eye supervision on his mistress. He was still alert for men who thought they could put one over her with the bills, or those who would snap at her.

It was early in the evening when the trio arrived home, refreshed from the bath. Neon cheerfully welcomed them back.

"H-Hey, where's Kurapika? Isn't he with you?" she asked, eyes running back and forth on the faces of Gon, Killua, and Leorio.

The three looked at each other.

It was Leorio, the most veteran among them when it comes to anything sham, who spoke. "He stayed behind…he's still in the lake, uh…doing something."

Kurapika's brow rose.

"Something?" Neon asked, frowning delicately. "But it's too dark for him to take a bath! What else will Kurapika do there?"

The doctor grinned wickedly and draped an arm around the clueless girl. "Child, there are things human beings can accomplish even with the absence of sufficient light. We do best in the dark, so to speak."

"H-Hontou?" Her eyes were wide with unwarranted innocence, and it was all Kurapika could do not to use his chains and strangle the perverted Leorio.

Gon came to the rescue. "He's looking at fireflies."

"Wow!!!" She giggled. "I love how they glow! I'll go with you guys there some other time…on my day-off!"

"So you're planning to go through with this waitress job tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the days that will follow?" asked Killua, incredulous. He earlier betted with Leorio that Neon could only stand the job until tonight. "But don't you get tired or something?"

"She doesn't," the doctor answered for her. He, on the other hand, wagered that she would last the job until next week.

"She does!" insisted Killua, who gambled his remaining chocolate supplies for their bet, through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Then how come we don't notice?" asked Leorio, grinning.

"She just isn't demonstrative. She doesn't show it well."

"I don't think so." He turned to the waitress, grinning. "Child, tell me, which part of you is tired?"

"W-Well, my shoulders and back kinda ache…"

"I'll take care of that," said the man, grinning evilly. "Do you know that applying proper amount of kneading on muscles can actually encourage anti-pain agents within us to work?"

Gon looked…awed. "Wow, Leorio! That sounds so…medical. That operation sounds so complicated!"

Killua rolled his eyes. "Actually, Gon, Leorio just wants to massage Neon here."

"Here, why don't I—" Before Leorio could even act, he felt an electricity-like lethal glare shooting his way. He looked at the corner and saw a fisherman glowering at him menacingly. The eyes went to the oblivious waitress, then back at him as if saying, _Hands off, you bastard!_

He shivered, then whistled innocently. Somehow, he already had an idea that the fisherman was no stranger.

"Maybe later," said Neon, beaming. "I have a customer here to serve!" She welcomed the next batch of what seemed like drunk men.

"Konbanwa!" greeted the cheery waitress, placing her tray on her chest and hugging it. "Dinner, gentlemen?" She led them to the biggest table in the restaurant.

Killua watched the scene, sweatdropping. "Doesn't she know that intoxicated men are dangerous?"

Gon rushed into the kitchen. "I'll call Aunt Mito. She knows how to handle these kinds of customers."

Neon remained unaware of the lustful gazes she was receiving from the people she was serving. "A case of beer. Salted boiled fishes. Is that all?"

The loudest of them snickered. "Well, we do want ONE thing…" He suddenly got up and grabbed her roughly.

"H-Hey!" she snapped. She looked up at him, mad. "Let me go! I'm not on the menu!"

"We'll see about that," His raspy voice and foul breath disgusted her all the more. She took her tray and smashed it on the man's face. The impact made the man step back, but only for a moment. His bloodshot eyes turned wild, and he roughly grabbed her backside, and then carried her off in his shoulder.

She screamed, panicked. "Waa! I'm afraid of heights!"

This caused the boisterous laughter among the rowdy men.

Killua and Leorio were about to move when suddenly, the salt and peppershaker sailed past them. It slammed on the assaulter's forehead directly. All gazes went to the source of the object.

The fisherman, after the whole afternoon of quietly sitting down and relishing the different recipes of his cookbook, was already on his feet, eyes crinkled in quiet fury.

The restaurant suddenly turned deathly silent.

Step by step, the fisherman drew closer, and none of the assaulter's friends even came to stop him. The mere aura of this young fisherman frightened them into immobilization. "Let her go." Three words that came out from the fisherman, but enough to make the men step back.

The leader of the group, the one carrying Neon, was still carrying on his bravado act. He didn't know of any fisherman proving to be a thorn in his fellow gangs, so why should he be frightened? He forced a smirk on his face. "And if I don't do as you say?"

Three words once more. Powerfully and calmly stated. "I'll make you."

The man sprang into action. He threw Neon at him, then took out his dagger. He ran towards the two, aiming for their hearts.

When suddenly, the fisherman's finger, poised in the air, stopped the pointed edge of the dagger.

The assaulter turned cold. Why couldn't his knife penetrate the seemingly invisible barrier of the boy's finger?

"Hold it!!!"

All heads turned to the mistress of the place. Mito was looking at the scene with her face contorted into a dismal frown. Immediately, the men's faces paled.

"I don't want any fights inside my restaurant. Understood?" she barked.

All at once, the men smiled apologetically, especially the leader. "W-We're sorry. We were a little rowdy, but we were just teasing the girl…"

"That girl is my guest waitress. Do you have a problem with that?"

"O-Of course none!" With that, the group dispersed from the eatery.

"Wow…" Killua and Leorio looked on, simply awed by the power of their Aunt Mito.

Gon's aunt turned to Neon. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, but they nearly scared me." She turned to the fisherman, who was still holding her. "Thanks, Kurapika-chan."

Silence, then everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Kurapika-chan?" sputtered Killua.

"You knew it was him!" said Gon, laughing.

Leorio was doubling over with laughter already to even speak.

The flabbergasted fisherman gaped at her. "B-But…h-how did you know…?" Did all his disguises go to vain?

"Don't worry. I only found out about it when you caught me after the nasty man threw me like a ball." She giggled. "You guys…I rode on you on piggybacks, so don't you think I would already be familiar with your scent and touch?"

For some reason, that made his cheeks flushed. "S-Scent…touch?"

"Yes. The scent of Kurapika-chan. Irises. And his touch that could soothe me. Chamomile." Her eyes twinkled. "You don't think I know all the people who are dear to me?"

"Kurapika-chan…" Killua Zordick couldn't still put together the Kuruta's name and the suffix together and accept it as gospel truth.

"You are always so protective of me…" Neon laughed. "I should be mad at you, but thanks, Kurapika-chan!"

His eyes softened. Somehow, her appreciation for his presence…

He was happy. Very, very happy indeed.

**to be continued**


	5. 5

"Brr! The wind is sure chillier than usual!" commented Neon as she placed her bucket down by the well. Her eyes went to the leafless trees. "You are waiting for winter too, eh?"

Winter. It was a season she remembered that was most fun in her calendar. Her father would give her all the credit cards in his possessions and she could use them in whatever purchase she wanted to make. She recalled all her maids who carried all her shopping bags without complain. Bags that contained so many dresses and gowns made only of the finest silken threads, as well as pure gold jewelry pieces and other beautiful things that would catch her fancy.

Her eyes saddened. Of course she couldn't expect that this would happen this coming winter—she overheard her bodyguard telling his friends that the Nostrad family had already lost its proud influence, with the death of Right Nostrad and the sudden disappearance of his daughter-prophetess, which was the family's biggest asset. However, he was trying to fix the paper works to make sure that the remaining Nostrad wealth would be under her name and redeemable once she reaches the majority age.

But until then, she had to put aside the thoughts of her fabulous ballgowns and her collections of rare, unique treasure items. She knew that she could not walk forward if she would always look back. Her life now was in this simple, idyllic town, centering on the restaurant-bar of Aunt Mito. And she knew that in the presence of her newfound family, she found happiness that not even the best and most expensive of her wardrobe could give.

She snapped out of trance when she felt someone standing beside her.

It was Kurapika, smiling tenderly. "Good morning, Neon-sama. You woke up extra early."

She smiled back. "Hai! But the townsfolk woke up earlier than I did. Anyway, I want them to be greeted by the aroma of our breakfast when they drop by, so I will help Aunt Mito cook already."

"And why is it that I wasn't informed of the kitchen's new location?" His mouth twitched.

"Don't be silly! I'm fetching water--" Her words trailed off when he picked up the pail nonchalantly and tied it with the rope. He dropped it down, and then began to operate the lever. "OK, I'm watching YOU fetch water. Thanks, Kurapika-chan!"

He feigned a frown. "How many times should I tell you…"

"…never to call your bodyguard with such asinine suffix." She burst into laughter. "But then, how many times did I tell you…"

"…not to call you with a stiffly formal –sama suffix," Kurapika looked at her sideways, eyes smiling. "Then I guess that makes us even."

"There's a thought. Why don't you just call me 'Neon'? Is it against the law?"

"No."

"Then—"

"I feel more comfortable calling you that in the same way you like calling me 'Kurapika-chan'."

"Where's the comfort in that? You don't treat me as an equal!"

"Because we can never be on the same pedestal," he said quietly. He gave one last pull on the lever, and up came the pail brimming with fresh water.

"B-But…" she sputtered. Acting quickly, she took off her shoes, not caring if the mud would stain her rosy ankles. "Look! Look at my feet, Kurapika-chan! Look at where they're standing—it's on the same ground as yours. We're equals! I am not entitled anymore to being called 'mistress' because…because…I don't want you to."

"Neon…sama," he said gruffly. "Put your shoes back on, please. Do not resort to childishness to make me do what you want."

"I don't want to!" she said stubbornly. "But if you promise not to call me 'Neon-sama'…"

"I will not promise anything. Now please put your footwear back." He knew that he wouldn't compromise this time, because he knew it in his heart that if he allowed her this privilege of intimacy—the suffix issue—then he might find another brick to seal the growing emotional attachment he had for her.

Fondness.

Which was not right. He couldn't keep her forever, so he might as well start to let go now, before things would get complicated.

_Complicated in what manner?_ His mind asked mockingly.

 He had no answer for that.

"If it's bothering you that we're not equals…well then, from now on, you're not my bodyguard anymore!" she screeched. "You're fired!"

"Huh?" He didn't expect that from her.

"There! I'm not your boss anymore. Now are we equals?"

"Put your shoes back on." He was all to soon discovering the limits of his legendary patience.

"I think we already are. You're ordering me already!" But instead of looking mad, she even looked triumphant.

"It was your father who employed me, and thus, he is the only one who has the right to displace me of my job."

"Does that mean…I can't fire you?" she asked slowly.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He fought the urge to smile at the pure bewilderment on her lovely face.

Lovely?

Now where did that come from?

"Then I'm RESIGNING! From now on, I will not be your mistress anymore. I'm firing myself!" she declared proudly. "And don't tell me that it was Papa who's in-charge of me. I'm the boss of my own decisions!"

"True," he said. "But unless you give me a reason—a GOOD reason—why you should resign, then I won't honor it. I will still be your bodyguard, and you will still be my boss under my care."

She stood there, aghast. Plain as daylight, he defied her.

No one ever had the guts to do that. Ever.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" She threw her shoes away and marched off barefooted. "Don't come near me! Don't breathe near me! I hate you!"

He sweatdropped. "Neon-sama!" He jogged behind her. "Use my shoes. We don't know what kind of ground you might step on." He was slightly grateful that the soil was muddy in this part of the yard.

"I will not use anything from you!" she said firmly.

Once more, he struggled to contain his patience. How could it be that his celebrated fortitude, one that enabled him to wage a war against the whole of the notorious Ginei Ryodan, would fail miserably when it comes to this rose-haired childish young woman who happened to have the sweetest face he had ever seen, but the temper and mood of a violent hurricane?

He stiffened. Was that how he saw Nostrad Neon really? Then why did it seem that embedded within his description was a certain degree of affection for her?

He pushed the thought out of his mind, dismissing it as irrelevant. He caught up with his mistress. "Neon-sama, wait!"

He managed to walk beside her. "Alright, you insist your pig-headedness." He took off his own shoes and tossed it aside.

She watched him from the corner of her narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you do something stupid alone…not when I'm around." He sighed when he felt his sole step on something strangely squashy.

"Do what you want!" She walked on, not even glancing behind her.

"Neon-sama!"

"I'm not listening!"

"Watch out!"

----------------------------------------

"What's this, a Romeo-and-Juliet version of cold war crossbred with a mud wrestling contest?" asked Leorio when the two arrived, barefooted and not speaking with each other. Neon's outfit was muddy, but Kurapika's was an unspeakable disaster. His immaculate linen outfit under his blue top had turned into an ugly, unfathomable shade of yellowish brownish stain. His face carried the same condition.

"Neon slipped," explained Kurapika when he felt his friends' inquisitive gazes at him.

"That explained a LOT." Killua looked at his clothes. "You're dirtier than her."

Kurapika shrugged. "I broke her fall."

"Figures," muttered the Zordick, rolling his eyes.

Gon arrived in the bar, eyes wide. "Kurapika, what happened to you?"

"It's part of his newfound beauty regimen," explained Leorio wryly. "Mud bath. Good for the skin."

The boy looked stumped. "B-But this early?" he sputtered.

"Never too early for beauty rituals," smiled Kurapika through gritted teeth.

------------------------------------------

Neon, who had now cleaned up, was wiping the counter wile humming. Just then, their first customer for the day came in. She faced him, a bright smile pasted on her face. "Ohayou! Welcome to Aunt Mito's eatery! Breakfast, Sir?"

"Beer. Three bottles." The old man sat down on the counter wearily.

Her face fell. "Beer…in the morning?"

The customer grumbled something, which seemed incoherent to her.

"Sir, come again?" she asked.

"I said, don't meddle with my order! You're just a waitress here! You have no right to act like that!" he yelled. "Now give me my beer! NOW!"

However, Neon was far from being intimidated. She was sure that she could scream louder than he could anyway.

"Sir, I demand that you change your order! Beer for breakfast is not recommended, you know? It's bad for the stomach!" she explained.

"Who asked you?" he asked sourly.

"It was an unsolicited advice, Sir, one that I gave freely. I am not just a waitress here—I am a food server. Food, meaning not beer for breakfast!" She crossed her arms. "Anyway, only people who drown in problems drink beer in the morning."

"None of your business!"

"Look, we can talk things over. No need to sacrifice wonderful breakfast just for your problem." She sat down beside him and cupped her chin. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

The man paused, startled by the determination on her face.

"If you tell me what's bothering you, I will serve you beer…with breakfast, of course," she coaxed.

"Bribing me, eh?"

"No, I was giving you motivation to share." She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I will listen."

Silence.

------------------------------------------

"Wow, what's happening there?" Killua asked, eyes wide.

Kurapika looked up from his book. "Huh?"

The white-haired boy gestured for him to come closer and peek through the kitchen door. The Kuruta couldn't think of anything interesting that could be found in the bar—save for his Neon-sama, of course…

Neon!

He got up, alarmed. "What happened to he—"

Killua pointed to the occupied tables at the left corner, where almost all the counters surrounding the cheery pink-haired waitress were occupied. She was talking to the customers as if she was a leader of a charismatic fellowship group.

"The problem of Mister Han the Farmer here is nothing to be depressed about. If the crops were ruined, then we can do nothing but plant again. If his wife ran away, well…well, she's a bitch!"

Boisterous laughter.

"Anyway, let me tell you, Mister Han, it's her loss, not yours. Even if you want to drink beer for breakfast, you are a good man—one who loves his crops dearly. It's not different from the way Mr. Farmer Number Two here loves his goat. We cherish things in life, and that's what makes life a life…and later on, a good, happy life." She nodded. "However, along with that love and willingness to cherish is the willingness to let go. Things happen, and it is always for the better. If you let go of a rosebud, destiny will hand you a beautiful rose in full bloom."

"Kurapika, am I seeing what I am seeing?" Killua was every inch the proverbial doubting Thomas.

"Ssh!" he said, then turned his attention back to his unaware mistress.

"If you lost your crops, maybe because the crops won't grow healthy. Maybe the environment is working out a way to make the ground more fertile. The fallen crops will fertilize the soil, and I am sure that in the next harvest, you will gain much, much more!" She smiled. "And as for your wife…I'm sure you would find another one! Don't lose hope!"

"Right!" The now inspired farmer smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Neon!"

"That's the spirit!" She lifted a bottle of beer up. "Now we're going to have one toast…for your new day!"

"For my new day!" echoed the man, joy ringing clearly in his voice. Around him, people watched in amusement and interest.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" She clinked glasses with her customer, and then burst into delighted peals of laughter.

Kurapika smiled slowly. He was right—Neon Nostrad was not a spoiled brat; she was a child that no one gave enough attention to. But her mind and heart, although most people think were beneath maturity, was a genuine vessel of her identity. She was real—she acted on what she felt.

And damn him, but this endeared her more to him.

-------------------------------------

to be continued


	6. 6

It had been some months already since Neon started to work in Aunt Mito's eatery, and slowly, the restaurant was gaining fame not only in the whole town, but in neighboring  cities as well. People started to talk about the bar's good food, age-old wines, and of course, the chirpy waitress who was now everybody's friend. The people referred to her as the 'pink sunshine', the always cheerful burst of energy who could be the perfect wake-upper in the morning, energy recharger in the late afternoon, and soothing relaxant in the evening after a whole day of work. She served not only food, but also unexpected pieces of advice, jokes, and even words of encouragement to survive the day.

"She is an angel," said Aunt Mito as she watched their waitress go to her rounds in the whole bar. "Not only financially speaking for the store, but most especially for our customers." She smiled at the unaware waitress before turning her attention back to the meal that she was cooking.

"She is refreshing, indeed, for a town that works hard and long," agreed Leorio, who was manning the dishes. "And she was the first one to ever make me lose a bet."

"We both lost," agreed Killua, scratching the back of his head. He was chopping the vegetables. "Oh well, at least Aunt Mito's business is picking up, and everyone is happy."

Gon nodded as he scrubbed the plates dry. "Especially Kurapika." He gestured to their blond friend who was behind the bar, helping Neon to balance the food tray.

"It's not that heavy, Kurapika-chan! Put more plates!"

"No, Neon-sama, the weight is enough for you," he gently said. He only knew too well that raising his voice would make her more stubborn.

"But I can still take it!" It was almost Christmas, and people seemed to multiply in the restaurant. She had to make more plate rounds so she would still be able to chat with the new customers.

"I'm worried about you. There are too many people here. Maybe you should rest—"

"Ah nonsense!" Neon shook her head. "I enjoy what I do, so I'm not feeling the fatigue."

"Neon-sama…" He could only watch as the girl went on with her duties, pasting her genki smile that made her famous all over the neighborhood.

He sighed and went back to his work. So much for his vow of avoiding her. It was so hard to take her off his system already. She had been part of his routine—check on Neon if she was tired, check on Neon if Leorio or Killua wasn't picking on her, check on Neon to see her heartwarming smile…

_You're getting maudlin, friend_, he told himself silently. He had surely came a long way from the old revenge-lusty persona he once had. And it was ironic that he would find his peace of mind in a small, almost unknown town and with the presence of a wacky doctor, cheerful fisherboy, immature former assassin, and a sweet young woman whom he used to see only as an instrument in his revenge.

He almost forgot that once upon a time, he lived in hatred and bloodlust, here in this small island where he found home.

Now there's something to think about. Maybe he could settle here for a while. He liked the place, the people, and the weather anyway. Here, he could start a new life without the ghosts of his slain tribe haunting him. He could finally enjoy the little silly trivial things in life that he had missed. Fishing, picnicking, laughing, bathing in the river…

And maybe, he could finally get over his own issues regarding the wall between him and Neon. Perhaps, it was time to open his heart a little and let her into it, instead of peeking through the hinges, wallowing in the what-ifs and has-beens of the situation.

He was sure she would be very happy if he tells her that he could finally call her Neon. Plain 'Neon', the pink sunshine.

"Neon!!!"

Kurapika looked up, alarmed by the chorus of voices calling his mistress' name. People had rushed towards the center of the restaurant, where the waitress collapsed.

"Neon-sama!" He hurried to his mistress' side. "A glass of water! Ammonia! Hurry!!!" He turned towards the crowd. "Back away! Give her fresh air!"

Gon pushed through the crowd, holding what he ordered. "Here, Kurapika."

"Thanks." He whisked water on her eyes, and then placed the bottle of the scent under her nose. In a few seconds, he heard her soft moans. He smiled, relieved. "Good, you're back."

"K-Kurapika…?" She attempted to get up, but he forced her down. "Today, the pink sunshine will rest in the clouds to recharge her rays. Do you understand?"

"B-But…"

He carried her light body in his arms. "Gon, please prepare Neon-sama's bed."

"I-I'm fine," she insisted.

"Well, I'm not until you get fully rested in bed," he said through gritted teeth. He made his way out of the bar as Mito rushed out of the kitchen worriedly.

"Neon? Neon, are you alright?" asked Mito, brushing the girl's hair in great concern. "I told you to take it easy. The customers will understand if you will have to rest sometimes. You work too hard…and with that kind of attitude, you're worse than Kurapika here."

Neon laughed softly. "I just got a little dizzy. Nothing to worry about." She turned to the customers of the eatery. "Don't worry, guys! I didn't faint because of the food. Continue enjoying your meal!"

"Get well soon, Neon!" bade the customers in unison.

"Have a good rest today, Neon-chan!"

"We'll see you in the morning!"

………………………………..

In the bedroom…

Neon laughed awkwardly when Kurapika set her down the bed. "But I was just starting to enjoy the free ride!"

He groaned. Count on the girl to say the darnest things in the most unexpected times. He tucked her in the cotton blanketed bed, and fixed the folded corners of the bed. "Aunt Mito is right. You had been working yourself out too much lately, to the point of exhaustion. How will you be able to keep your strength until Christmas eve when you are abusing your body so much?"

"But I enjoy what I am doing," she insisted.

"Yes, but you have to know your limitations." He sat down the bed, all of a sudden feeling exhausted too. "You scared all of us there, Neon-sama."

"I'm sorry," she said, regret visible in her eyes. "I won't do it again."

"You better not," he said, allowing a small smile on his face. "Because I have a surprise for you this Christmas."

"A surprise?" The word was enough to make her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Tell me!"

"Then it won't be a surprise anymore," he said, sweatdropping.

"But I already am surprised! Kurapika-chan actually thought of giving me a Christmas gift!" She giggled. "I would have never imagined that someone as strict as you are would do that for me."

"Strict? Me?" he asked, bewildered.

"That was my first impression of you when you first served as my bodyguard. You never smile. You rarely talk. You were kinda scary. The only time you actually became gentle was when…when Daltzorne died." Her eyes turned nostalgic. "Anyway, I better stop my big mouth now, or you might re-consider the Christmas surprise you have in store for me," she kidded.

"Am I…still strict?" he wanted to know.

She burst into delighted peals of laughter. "No. You have changed…a lot, yet you will always be familiar to me." She gazed at Kurapika for a few more seconds, unblinking.

"You wanted to tell me something, perhaps?" he asked, aware of the saddened expression on her face.

"No…I was just thinking about…what I saw awhile ago when I fainted. I thought I saw the ghost of my nen again. The lovely ghost writer. It's calling me…I know it's calling me again, Kurapika." Her eyes shook. "I don't want to go back to my old life. I already love to be with you guys. I enjoy what I have become now, and I don't think…I don't think…"

He paused, not knowing what to say. In the end, he decided to clasp her hand. It was safe enough a friendly gesture, yet warm enough to make her feel that he was with her no matter what.

"If your nen goes back, then you should be happy," he said gently. "You should welcome that as part of your identity that you lost against your will. And after all what you have learned from your stay here, I am sure now that you already know how to use your nen more maturely now. It should not give you anymore a reason to be afraid."

She shook her head as if she wanted to say more, but she clamped her mouth shut.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, ok? Now be a good girl and rest."

"Sing a lullaby for me," she asked, her eyes begging.

He blinked.

"Sing anything…just lull me to sleep." The authority of the Nostrad mistress was back in her personality.

"Oooh…alright." He cleared his throat and began to smooth her hair. "Rock a bye baby…on the tree top…when the wind blows the cradle will rock…"

Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction before she closed her eyes in blissful contentment.

………………

"Now there's a sight to behold!" whispered Leorio to his friends as they watched the scene in the bedroom. "Kurapika Performance: Unplugged."

The three burst into maniacal fits of laughter. Kurapika heard them, but decided that he would just have to deal with them later.

LATER.

……………….

Three more chapters to go!


End file.
